worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Jenner JR7D
Background The Jenner is a relatively modern design, first constructed in 2784 by Diplan Mechyards on Ozawa, under contract to House Kurita. It was designed as a fast, hit-and-run guerilla fighter. With a maximum speed of 118.8 kilometers per hour and a jump capacity of 150 meters, it was hoped that this 'Mech would form the foundation for a new, highly mobile lance. The original Jenners mounted two Agra 27C medium lasers and a Diplan HD large laser on a central turret, but this configuration could easily be disarmed by a direct hit to the turret. The medium lasers' targeting system was also plagued with problems. However, because the chassis and mobility sub-systems performed well in trials, designers decided to refit the weapons systems instead of scrapping the whole design. The standard ten heat sinks allowed the 'Mech to move swiftly and fire without overheating. The Jenner was then modified to its current configuration, mounting four Argra 3L medium lasers, two per side, on directionally variable mountings. The Argra 3L replaced the older 27C because it had a better spectral purity and a more rugged focal system. The Thunderstroke SRM-4 was installed after additional testing showed the need for increased short-range firepower. The resulting 'Mech was the pride of Kurita forces. Designed and built at home, it was the optimum mix of speed, jump capacity, and firepower. Affiliation - House Kurita Model Type - JR7-D Jenner Class - Light Battlemech Crew - 1 MDC By Location Head/Cockpit - 100 Reinforced Pilots Compartment - 150 Main Torso - 300 Weapon Pods - 100ea Legs - 150ea Feet - 80ea Medium Laser - 30ea SRM4 - 35 Note - the head can only be hit by a called shot and is -3 to strike. Armour - stops up to and including all standard 7.62mm rounds Speed Running - 118.8 kph Jusmp - 150m Statistics Weight - 35 tons PS - Robotic 35 Cargo - Minimal space for peronal items and weapons Power System - Magna 245 Fusion Engine Weapons Weapon Type - Medium Laser (4, 2 per arm) Range - 900m Damage - 2d4x10 Rate Of Fire - 4 per melee Payload - na Bonuses - na Weapon Type - SRM 4 (1 main torso) Range - 900m Damage - 1d6x10+5 Rate Of Fire - 4 per melee Payload - 25 Bonuses - na Bonuses and Penalties Use Robot Combat Training Kick - 4d6+3 Body Block - 2d4+1 Systems of Note Combat Computer - Identifies friendly and enemy units, types, and classes. Range 3km Radar - Detects friendly or enemy units in the surrounding area. Affected by terrain. range - 10km Target Interlocking Circuits - These allow you to link weapons together in order to fire them at the same time. Each weapon still needs a separate to-hit roll. This system give syou 3 "circuits" to set up which can be rearranged as needed at teh cots of 2 melee actions. Damage Monitor - This system gives the pilot a detailed reading of their units status and damage situation including ammunition counters and diagnostics. It can also give a rough readout of enemy units status in regards tho their damage and functionality status. Ejection System - Once the head is reduced to zero and the pilots compartment is reduced to zero, the pilot is automatically ejected in order to save them. Once propelled skyward out of the ruined mech, they parachute safely to the ground. References Used sarna.net masterunitlist.info Battletech Technical Manual 3025 (FASA)